


Why you gotta be so mean

by dedeecated_dee



Series: Mean [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Likes Stiles, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, Kid Sterek, M/M, so he becomes a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year-old Sterek are classmates. They don't get along so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you gotta be so mean

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in writing kid fic. Didn't think I succeeded, tho lol (but I rather like this)
> 
>  
> 
> I only own Miss Dee, the teacher. (I realised I never put any disclaimer before, I'm so sorry)

Stiles opens the little folded paper in his hands and his eyes widen immediately. He steals a glance to the boy beside him and finds that the boy has the paper that he wants.

"Derek, change with me!", he suddenly thrusts his paper to the boy.

Derek looks annoyed. His eyebrows frown dangerously, but he always does that to Stiles, so Stiles isn't so intimidated anymore. 

"Why would I?"

"Change with me!"

Stiles keeps pushing the paper to Derek, but Derek moves away from him. 

"No, I don't want to! Miss Dee, look at Stiles!", the taller boy whines loudly, pointing accusingly at Stiles.

Stiles feels like crying. He just wants to change his paper with Derek's, no need to tell the teacher! His lips starts to tremble and he stares at his lap, inwardly cursing the caterpillar eyebrow. He doesn't look up when Miss Dee calls his name softly, he's afraid he'll start crying if he does.

The teacher kneels before Stiles and puts a hand on top of his on his lap, making him finally look up, "What's the matter, Stiles?"

Miss Dee is wonderful, Stiles thinks. She is beautiful, her skin is smooth, and her strawberry blonde hair is just like Disney princess hair. Oh, and she never gets mad at him, too! Stiles loves her. He promises himself to marry her once he's an adult. She now looks at him with great patience and soothing smile like she has the solution to all problems in the world.

Stiles gives her his paper while mumbling, "I don't want to be a sheep, Miss Dee. I want to be the wolf but Derek won't change his paper with me"

Miss Dee frowns, though still smiling. She looks at Derek who is holding his paper tight in his hand and looking at Stiles warily as if he would catch him off guard and steal his paper. She sighs, turning her eyes back to Stiles.

"What's wrong with being a sheep? Sheep is cute, you know? Besides, you're not the only one. Look, they got the sheep, too", she points to Scott and Danny who are grinning and waving their papers enthusiastically at Stiles. The brown-haired boy smiles back but still looks unsure, like he still wants to fight for the wolf role. But fortunately after a moment he nods slowly, "Alright, Miss Dee"

The teacher beams at him before she gets up and walks back to the front of the class. Stiles' shoulders slump heavily as he's trying to catch what she's saying. A tap on his shoulder gets him to look at Derek and the boy gives him a devil smirk.

"I'm so gonna eat you, Stilinski"

***

The thing is, Stiles feels like Derek doesn't like him very much. Wherever Stiles goes, Derek is always there to mock him. Whatever he says, Derek is always ready to cut him off. Stiles never knows what he did to receive such attitude, but one thing he knows for sure: he hates Derek, too.

Stiles holds his mom's hand as they walk down the street to Stiles' school. He smiles all the way because today is a special day for him. He's turned 6 and his parents decided to celebrate it at his school! Stiles is vibrating with excitement by the time they arrive.

The classroom is decorated beautifully. There are colorful balloons and ribbons everywhere and the whiteboard is so full of birthday wishes from all of his friends. Miss Dee and some of his classmates, including Derek, are already waiting for him when he enters the classroom, beaming like a little monkey.

"Happy birthday, Stiles!!", his friends along with Miss Dee shout from the top of their lungs, startling Stiles so much before he ends up laughing out loud.

"Thank you! Oh my God, I love this!", Stiles runs towards his friends to hug each one of them. Excluding Derek, of course. Did Stiles forget to mention that Derek didn't join the rest when they belted out happy birthday to him? Donkeyface. He sits still on his chair like a statue, sending glares at him for no reason. To be honest, though, he looks grumpier today than usual and Stiles has no idea why. Maybe he was a dementor in his previous life. Whatever, today is Stiles' day and no one, Stiles repeats, no one can ruin that!

By the time all of his classmates are complete, the celebration begins. Stiles is sitting in front of the whole class while they're singing him the birthday song. Many kids will find it awkward to be in that position, to be sung by your friends while you just sit there, not knowing what to do with your face, but not Stiles. He actually sings and claps along, not experiencing the awkward moment at all. In the middle of the song, his mother comes in, bringing a big chocolate cake with a layer of fresh strawberries on top. She puts it on the table in front of Stiles and lights the number 6 red candle. As soon as the song finishes, Stiles gets up to blow the candles and not so secretly takes a piece of the strawberries.

His friends then line up to give him gifts and get a slice of the birthday cake in return. Everyone, except Derek. Again. Stiles doesn't even realise that the boy is not in the queue this time, he's too busy receiving and opening his gifts at the same time. He exclaims "I love this!" to every gift he receives and for some mysterious reason it gets on Derek's nerves. The boy finally stands up from his seat and walks up to Stiles.

"You love this, you love that. Is there anything at all that you don't love? You're so annoying", he asks this with a very bored face and arms crossed on his chest. He doesn't seem to care that Stiles' mom is still in the room, right next to Stiles and Miss Dee. The young teacher looks scandalized and warns Derek immediately which doesn't affect him at all. Stiles looks upset, his pale face is blotchy red in seconds and his lips are curved down. 

"I don't love Derek! I hate Derek!"

Stiles picks the burnt candle off the cake and throws it at Derek, shocking the green-eyed boy. The room falls silent. Miss Dee is panicking, throwing worried glances at Stiles' mom every now and then, but said woman doesn't look angry. She actually smiles. 

After the shock wears off, Derek strides back to his seat and opens his backpack angrily. He rummaged through it for a second before taking out a nicely wrapped gift box. The box is not big, it's medium-sized, but its wrapping paper is the most beautiful in Stiles' eyes. It's shiny silver with dark red ribbon tied up around it. Stiles would never think Derek would give him a present today. Derek turns to look at him with the same annoyed look. He walks a few steps forward and suddenly throws the box at Stiles. The box hits Stiles right in the face, unsurprisingly making him cry outright. 

"Derek!", Miss Dee scolds the boy, who right after that runs back to his seat and crosses his arms on the table to bury his head in them. 

Stiles' friends and their teacher are surrounding the crying boy as they try to calm him down, but he keeps crying. His nose and right cheek are bruised because of the hit. Derek is crying, too, but no one comes to him.

Claudia Stilinski lets her son be comforted by his friends as she walks to the other crying boy. The boy's crying quietly but his shoulders are shaking so bad as if he is holding back. She touches his shoulder lightly.

"Derek, dear"

Said boy looks up in hesitation and sees Stiles' mom smiles softly at him. Not a trace of anger on her face.

"Thank you for the gift"

Derek feels so bad.

***

"What happened to you, son?" 

Stiles doesn't answer his dad, instead he makes a beeline for the couch and dumps his backpack carelessly. Claudia shakes her head at her husband, kissing his cheek in greeting, "I'll tell you later". She then joins Stiles on the couch and pets his head. 

"Darling, you've still got one more gift unopened, did you forget?"

Stiles shakes his head angrily, "I don't want to open it. It's from Derek"

His mom sighs. She reaches out for Stiles' backpack and takes out the gift box. Her husband eyes it suspiciously, curious as to why it isn't opened like the other gifts.

"Stiles," Claudia tries again, putting her hand on top of his. She offers the box to her son and finally he takes it. Stiles stares at his gift for a long time before slowly tearing the wrapper. He gasps when he finds out that Derek has given him a Batman plush toy along with a birthday card. None of his friends gave him a birthday card.

He reads the card out loud, though slowly, "Happy birthday, Stiles. Hope you never get sick so we can meet at school everyday. Derek Hale." There is a smiley at the end of the last sentence.

A huge smile is threatening to take place on Stiles' face as he hugs the plush toy to his chest. Heartbreak and bruises forgotten. Sheriff Stilinski wraps an arm around his wife's waist and she automatically leans into the embrace. "What's this all about?", he asks her.

She giggles, "Looks like Stiles has earned himself his very first admirer"

The horror look her husband gives her is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I'll turn this into a series if you wish )))


End file.
